Rhona Mitra
Rhona Natasha Mitra (born 9 August 1976) is an English actress, model and singer, sometimes credited as Rona Mitra. Career Mitra showed herself to the wider audiences playing romantic interest of Christopher Lambert in Beowulf. Her first main role came as Scott Wolf's illicit love interest on Party Of Five. In 2000, Mitra had a small role in the film Hollow Man, as someone assaulted by Kevin Bacon's character. She had a main role in medical drama Gideon's Crossing, as Dr. Alejandra 'Ollie' Klein. Mitra then had roles in Ali G Indahouse; Sweet Home Alabama; Stuck On You, and leading roles in Highwayman and Spartacus. Mitra appeared in the final season of The Practice as Tara Wilson, and continued that role into its spin-off Boston Legal, but left not long into the second season. In 2005, Mitra played the role of Kit McGraw during Season 3 of Nip/Tuck. Mitra then went on to appear in Skinwalkers, The number 23 and Shooter. In 2008, Mitra starred in the lead role of the science fiction/action film Doomsday as Major Eden Sinclair, and in 2009 went on to star in Underworld: Rise Of The Lycans as Sonja, the daughter of the powerful vampire elder Viktor (played by Bill Nighy). Mitra appeared as the live action model for Lara Croft, the lead character in Eidos Interactive's Tomb Riders video game's series. Mitra was ranked #46 on the Maxim Hot 100 Women of 2001. She stars 2010 in the Anders Anderson thriller film Stolen, on the side from Josh Lucas and Jon Hamm. Filmography *Ghostbusters of East Finchley (1995) as Cass (as "Rona Mitra") *The Bill (1996) as Sarah Wickes *Lust of Glorious (1997) as French girl #1 *The Man Who Made Husbands Jealous (1997) as Flora Seymour *The Pepsi Chart (1998) as herself (co-presenter) *A Kid in Aladdin's Palace (1998) as Sheherazade *Croupier (1998) as Girl with joint *Monk Dawson (1998) as Mollie *How to Breed Gibson (1999) as Juliet *Beowulf (1999) as Kyra *Secret Agent Man (2000) as Lacey Sullivan *Party Of Five (2000) as Holly Begins *Hollow Man (2000) as Sebastian's Neighbor *Get Carted(2000) as Geraldine *Gideon's Crossing (2000) as Dr. Alejandra 'Ollie' Klein *Ali G indahouse (2002) as Kate Hedges *Sweet Home Alabama (2002) as Tabatha Wadmore-Smith *The Life Of David Gale (2003) as Berlin *Stuck On You (2003) as Bus Stop Bombshell *The Practice (2003) as Tara Wilson *Highwaymen (2004) as Molly *Spartacus (2004) as Varinia *Boston Legal (2004) as Tara Wilson *Nip/Tuck (2005) as Detective Kit McGraw *Skinwalkers (2006) as Rachel Talbot *The Number 23 (2007) as Laura Tollins *Shooter (2007) as Alourdes Galindo *Doomsday (2008) as Eden Sinclair *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) as Sonja *Stolen Lives (2009) as Barbara *Separation City (2009) as Katrien *Stargate Universe (2009) as Kiva *Re-united The Rubins (2009) as Andie Rubins *The Gates (2010) as Claire Radcliff *Crisis Point (2012) as Cameron Grainger *Strike Back (2012-2013) as Major Rachel Dalton *The Loft (2014) as Allison Vanowen *The Last Ship (2014-2015) as Dr. Rachel Scott Category:Actresses